


Slow

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Mirandy, Oh God I hope this turned out okay, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy loves to take it slow, and loves to lavish Miranda with care. Mirandy smutty sex. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck I'm super nervous about this. I've written some 'eh' het sex before for Castle and Psych (oh god, don't read it) and then I had my 'Punishment' piece with Mirandy... but other than that I really haven't ever written smutty sexy stuff. So I'm totally all worked up.  
> I really hope that you like it!  
> So please, let me know? Please, please, please?  
> This is also on FFnet.  
> I don't own DWP, and my work is un-betaed.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Smiling, Andy captured Miranda's lips in a tender kiss, nibbling and simply enjoying the sharp breaths coming from their noses as their lips brushed together and moved together. She ran her hands lightly up and down bare arms, loving the goose-bumped flesh beneath her fingers.

Drifting away from luscious lips, she trailed her own across a smooth, strong jaw, to nibble and lick at the sensitive skin around Miranda's left ear. Miranda made quiet little noises and Andy moved her hands from her wife's arms to caress at the skin just peeking out from Miranda's hiked up shirt. A tiny little 'aaah' was pulled from Miranda's lips on a sigh when Andy moved down and began to suckle lightly at her neck, leaving red, wet, little splotches standing out brightly against peach flushed skin.

Sitting up a little, she pulled Miranda with her, and carefully tugged the snug blouse over her lover's head, claiming swollen lips again as she dropped the blouse onto the floor beside the bed. Her hands free, she took hold of Miranda's face, holding her and running her thumbs over cheekbones as they kissed as if they had all the time in the world.

Once again withdrawing, Andy smiled as she reached up with her pointer fingers to trace over lidded eyes before replacing them with her thumbs "You are so beautiful, Miranda." She murmured, leaning forward again to kiss at fluttering eyelashes, then at blushing cheeks, at the corners of slightly parted lips, and then they were kissing again. Andy continued to lean forward, one hand quickly making work of the clasps on the back of Miranda's bra, and the other moving away from Miranda's face to help lever them back down onto the bed.

Not breaking the kissing, she used her hands to remove Miranda's skirt, adding it to the pile on the floor, but left the little strip of a thong right where it was.

She lowered from Miranda's lips to tease wet, hot, opened mouth kisses down Miranda's chin, her neck, her torso, over the little hump, to claim a taut nipple. Sucking and licking, she used her hands to first remove the bra all the way before dropping it off the edge of the bed, and then her right hand smoothed up a toned, but slightly rounded stomach to tease and pinch at the second breast, while her left hand traveled down to stroke a feather light touch from Miranda's hip down to her knee.

Miranda's breathy keening turned into pleasant mewls and moans as Andy gradually grew just a tad more firm with her loving. Lavishing Miranda with slow love was one of Andy's favorite things to do. Miranda would flush and blush, her whole body becoming wound with ecstasy before she would orgasm with the most gorgeous grunting noise Andy had ever heard.

Her attention shifted to the second nipple, and she chewed at it gently as her hands switched duties as well, her left hand fondling at a very wet breast, and her right hand smoothing up and down an increasingly sweaty thigh.

Sex, and all those fun terms for 'love making', was sticky, and sweaty, and messy, and it meant they were constantly washing and changing sheets, but she would never stop her wanton craving of seeing Miranda so carefree, so open, so happy, and so fucking hot, all because she loved Andy just as much as Andy loved her.

Increasing her pace just a little after an airy, "Please, Andrea," Andy progressively kissed and sucked, and bit, and licked at Miranda's belly. Her hands moved to skim, tickle, and scrape against Miranda's inner thighs, reveling in the jerking twitching of muscles throughout Miranda's body.

The smell of heavy arousal was thick in her nostrils as she breathed, and Andy had to calm herself so she didn't ruin all her slow work by jumping too fast into what Miranda was now very quietly pleading for, with her voice as well as her hands in Andy's hair.

Andy chuckled, and moved her mouth lower still, so she was now using her nose to tickle through the thin silk thong at the primly groomed hairs at Miranda's mound of heavenly goodness (a name at which Miranda scoffed whenever Andy would use it), and her breath was wet and hot, breathing down upon tender skin and folds that had a little strip of silk practically glued to them.

"God, I love you so much, Miranda." Andy said, her heart pounding in her chest with her feelings.

Miranda moaned, low and guttural, and tugged at Andy's hair, "Good God, Andrea," she heaved out, "I don't know how much… longer I can stand… this teasing."

Laughing, Andy withdrew a little and slipped back up Miranda's shining, slick body, to capture her lips with a passionate kiss, "I love you, so very much, Miranda." She repeated the phrase as airy whispers as she began to softly press kisses to Miranda's cheeks, nose, and lips.

Resting as much weight as she dared to atop of her wife, Andy used her left hand to rub up and down Miranda's leg, and brushed her right fingers' tips against Miranda's core, earning a whimpering wail of approval, "Oh fffuu-" the word tapered off when Andy pressed with a firm stroke against Miranda's clit. She rubbed little circles over the engorged little bead, feeling the building of Miranda's orgasm beneath her.

Lowering her fingers, she traced and teased along slippery, sticky skin to dip once, twice, three times into Miranda's entrance, humming with joy at the pleasurable sounds that were pouring unabashedly from Miranda's lips.

She continued her ever changing patterns and moved back down Miranda's body. Making herself as comfortable as she could while not stopping her hand, Andy crouched down on her knees and smiled widely as she attached her mouth quickly over Miranda's clitoris and sucked- hard. Miranda screamed, her whole body arching and bowing, "Andrea!"

Pleased at the reaction she got, Andy continued to suck at the power button to Miranda's orgasm. Her tongue flicked against it as rapidly as she could. She moved her head back and forth, loving how Miranda's body was moving with her, "Mmm… so wet, Miranda. So beautiful, and wet."

Smiling as she pushed first one finger inside, and pumped lightly a few times before inserting a second, she curved them just right, and found that little patch of ribbed flesh. She continued playing and teasing at Miranda's clit, the silk of her thong occasionally joining the motions, and twisted her fingers around, stretching Miranda's inner walls, feeling the hot, wet channel turning her fingers into slimy prunes.

"Oh… aaahhh… oohh… ohhh," Miranda's voice shook and trembled, her breathing heavy and heaving as she gulped in air.

Andy could feel her wife's thighs quivering at her sides. She could feel how Miranda's feet and hands were trying to find purchase against the bed clothes. Reaching up with her left hand, she pressed it against Miranda's abdomen, and circled her index finger around Miranda's bellybutton, tickling the tip of her finger inside, and wiggling it around, enjoying the squeaking, keening, whimpering noises that were continuing to grow with no care in the world for the noise level.

"Sooo… ssssoooo… clossse." Miranda cried out, her body wildly seeking its release.

Building her speed, she ignored the ache growing in her wrist and neck, and Andy doubled her licking and suckling at Miranda's clit. She buried her fingers in and out as deep as she could, adding a third finger to the squelching, hot, mess. There.

Miranda's whole body grew taut, and a keening groan ripped from her throat, ending in a grunt of breathless ecstasy as Andy continued her pumping and sucking, dragging sighs and murmurs of pleasure as she was built back up and tumbled back down a few minutes later.

Andy slowed her motions, her sucking becoming softer, her licks a little lighter, and her pumping fingers becoming languid and smooth in their movement.

Removing her wrinkled and sex smelling fingers, she gave a few more kisses and nibbles to a twitching clit before she crawled back up to kiss at panting lips. She ran her sticky fingers up and down Miranda's chest, smiling dopily at the look of pure contentment on Miranda's face, "Good thing the Gala dinner was thoroughly filling. We just burned it all off in three beautiful hours."

Miranda chuckled, her tongue peeking out to swipe at her lips, "I almost wasn't sure if I could get that last one off. My body is quite Jello feeling right now."

Andy grinned widely when Miranda cracked her eyes open, "Well, I did just give you eleven orgasms over the course of three hours."

"Hhmm, keeping count, my love?"

"Well of course, it's our eleven month of being married today. Almost a year. Of course I was counting."

Miranda smiled, and cupped Andy's face with her sweating hands, "And they were eleven wonderful orgasms to mirror eleven wonderful months of marriage, Andrea."

"I love you, Miranda. So very much."

"I love you very much, Andrea."

Dipping down, Andy pressed their lips together for a gentle round of slow kissing.

There wouldn't be any more orgasms for the night, but cuddles and kisses after mind-blowing sex was something they both cherished, despite the sweaty, sticky mess they were. They'd fall asleep, and shower in the morning, and strip off the bed sheets before going to work, so that the house cleaner would know they were dirty.

Rolling to the side, Andy gathered Miranda in her arms, tangling their legs together as they continued with their light kissing, slowly coming to a halt as they drifted off to sleep, wound lovingly together amongst their rumpled sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> All my love,  
> CBC


End file.
